Emillia Broussard
Emillia Broussard (Pronounced as Emiria Burouzarudo (エミリアー・ブロザルド ー) in Japanese) is an Original Character in Harvest Moon: AP Voiced by the singer Megumi Nakajima in the Japanese version. Her English version is dubbed by Rockleetist Art by Servent-of-Melodies Basic Info Height: 5'9 Rival: N/A Eye color: Pale Blue Hair color: Blonde Birthday: Summer 24 Loves: Shining Strawberry, Diamonds, Rose, Strawberry Shortcake Likes: Herb Cookie, Chrysanthemum, Strawberry Ice Cream, Cafe au Lait, Hot Coffee Dislikes: Fish, Junk, Failed Recipes, Cocktails, Perfumes Family: Gill (cousin), Hamilton (Uncle) Child Personalities: Romanticist, Fiery, Scholarly Current Residence: She stays with Gill at his home only during summers. Emillia is a bright, and cheery girl who works as a Model. She comes from the city, every summer just to spend time with her cousin Gill, and soon became fast friends with everyone on the Island. She loves reading, cooking, and sewing. She may seem like an airhead at first, but once you get to know her, you'll see her full potential. She also loves music, mainly J-Pop. First Meeting The first time you meet Emillia is on the dock of Harmonica Town. You'd realize it by how there's Luke, Julius, Luna, Hamilton, and Gill are gathered together. Walk up to them and a conversation will take place: Luna & Julius: Welcome back darling! <3 Luke: Yo! It's great to see you again! Hamilton: Emillia! How was your boat ride? Emillia: Uncle, it's always the same question every time I come over! Hamilton: Ahahah, I just want to make sure you had a nice trip! Gill: Welcome back Emillia. Emillia: Thanks Gilly! *she'd then notice you and wave* Hello, I've never seen you before! You: *introduces self* Emillia: OH! So you're the new farmer I've heard so much from Uncle and Gilly! I look forward to getting to know you! You: *you'd bow as well* Schedule Regular day /BEFORE/ Marriage: 6:00 AM - 6:30 AM: Hamilton's House 6:30 AM - 7:30 AM: Harmonica Town 7:30 AM - 8:30 AM: Just outside of Sonata Tailor Shop 8:30 AM - 7:30 PM: Inside Sonata Tailor Shop 10:30 AM - 1:00 PM: Wizard's House 1:00 PM - 1:30 PM: Harmonica Town 1:30 AM - 7:30: Town Hall 7:30 PM - 8:30 PM: Outside of Town Hall 8:30 PM - 9:30 PM: Brass Bar 9:30 PM - 6:00 AM: Hamilton's House Regular day /AFTER/ Marriage: 6:00 AM - 7:30 AM: Home 7:30 AM - 8:00 AM: Harmonica Town 8:00 AM - 10:00 AM: Inside Sonata Tailor Shop 10:00 AM - 10:30 AM: Harmonica Town 10:30 AM- 1:00 PM: Wizard's House 1:00 PM - 1:30 PM: Harmonica Town 1:30 PM - 7:30 PM: Town hall 7:30 - 6: 00 AM: Home Gifts & Date: 2-Heart Gift : Hibiscus 4-Heart Gift : Clothing Date Location: At the dock, sometime in the afternoon Gift Responses: Response to love item:'' ''"This is...AMAZING! I love this! Thanks soooo muuch~! <3" Response to like item: "Really? I like this! Thanks!" Response to Neutral item: "For me? Thanks! I appreciate it!" Response to Hate Item: "Sorry, but...I can't accept that..." 'Heart Lines & More' 1 Heart:'' Hello there! How's work at the farm? : I heard that you're working diligently! Keep up the good job! : Out on a walk? Don't let Gilly catch you slacking~ '''2 Hearts:' It's so nice being able to come here during the summer. It's not as degraded and toxic as the city. The air is fresh and clean, and so is the river. I'm jealous that Gilly and you are able to live here. 3 Hearts: I work as a model back at the city. I guess you can say I'm famous since a small town like Harmonica knows who I am. Like Luna and Juli for instance. 4 Hearts: Sometimes I wish I can just quit the model and city life, and just come down here and live with you all. 5 Hearts: Everyday we spend time together, I feel like I can really trust you. 6 Hearts: If you ever need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask! I'm willing to help! 7 Hearts: I always see you running around doing something. What is it? A secret? I'm good at keeping secrets, so tell me plea~se! 8 Hearts: Ever since I was little, I love going through my mom's make up and playing dress up and taking pictures. Now that I'm a model, I get to do it everyday so I love my job! 9 Hearts: Gilly is such a hard worker. Before you came, work was tough on him. I'm glad you came to this island, it made work easier for him and now he has time to even fall in love! 10 Hearts: You have couples to your left, and couples to your right! This island is full of love, it must be nice to be in love~. For Male 5 Hearts: Teehee, Heart Every time I see you my heart just sings. 6 Hearts: I wonder if this is destiny. 7 Hearts: '''To tell the truth, I didn't expect to fall for you. But the more we spend time together, the more I find myself sighing over you. Of course, I didn't realize that till Juli pointed it out! '''8 Hearts: '''When spring time comes, I can think about is how I want to come back to the Island and reunite with you. '''9 Hearts: I wish you can come off the Island with me to the city. It's so lonely without you by my side. It feels as if the days go by slower without you... 10 Hearts: '''I love you with all my heart. Each and everyday I spend time thinking about you. You never seem leave my mind! -blush- '''11 Hearts: ...I'm really upset, so please don't speak to me... 12 Hearts: ...Huh...? Oh sorry...I spaced out there... 13 Hearts: I'm new at this, so please don't expect to much out of me when it comes to household chores! 14 Hearts: The animals you keep in the barn are sooo cute~! I just loving going in there when I'm not doing anything. I also learned their names! 15 Hearts: I love you, ____ with all my heart. And I'll always love you no matter what... 16 Hearts: When ever I think about how we would never meet, I get a little depressed. So I count my blessings everyday we spend time together. 17 Hearts: I'm really getting the hang of this whole "wife" thing. But hearing others refer me as your wife really makes me blush...! 18 Hearts: Thank you, ____. What was the "thank you" for? Well...everything! 19 Hearts: Even though I'm married to you, I still get upset when you speak to other girls... 20 Hearts: From now and forever I'll love you more and more. So promise me you won't run away when I get all old and wrinkly~! *wink* 2-Heart Gift Line: "Morning~" "I picked this up when I went to visit Toucan Island! It was very pretty so I thought you should have it!" -Choose "Thank you."- -Got Hibiscus- "Glad you like it! I'll see you around~!" 4-Heart Gift Line: "Morning~" "When I was at the city, I saw this and thought about you! I thought it'd really fit you, so I bought them! Do you want it?" -Choose "Thank you."- -Got Fashionable Wear! Sent to wardrobe- *blushing* "I hope you love it! I...It took me while to give you the courage to give it to you. Well, later~!" 'Seasonal lines/Miscellaneous' Spring Lines: ''After Marriage'' "In the end, spring is the most beautiful season of them all! But I feel bad to those with allergies." Rainy day: "Rainy day's are depressing, but let's make the best of it!" Rainy Day:After Marriage "Does the rain make work easier for you, ____?" Thunderstorm:Before Marriage "When Gilly was little, I had to calm him down when it was storming. He was so cute~! <3" Thunderstorm:After Marriage "Be careful when you're outside! I don't want you to get struck by lightning!" Summer Lines: "The only times I can come is during summer, so let's get to know each other before Summer ends!" Summer Lines: After Marriage "Ah, summer~ We're now out of the freezer and in the oven! ...Was that a bad example?" Summer Festival: "When the festival draws near, I get a bit depressed. It reminds me that I have only a few days left till I have to go back to the city." Summer Festival:After Marriage Before I can't wait for the fireworks at the festival! It's going to be amazing! the fireworks Before, I used to get depressed over watching the fireworks. But now that I'm with you, I'm not sad anymore. Being with you, under neath these fireworks, makes them 10 times better... <3 Later That was beautiful. I'm glad I watched them with you. '' '''Fall Lines: After Marriage "I love fall. Not too hot and not to cold! The perfect season! note" Winter Lines: After Marriage "I don't really like winter. It's too cold for me... I don't mind the snow, but when it's this cold I won't even step outside." Emillia's Wish: "My wish? I wish that your farm would prosper and that Gilly and Uncle will live healthy and happy!" Purple Bell Line: ''If she wasn't around the time the purple bell was rang'' "Everyone's talking about some bell...did I miss something?" Purple Bell Line: ''If it was rang when she was around.'' "That was so beautiful...so soothing~ note" When your first child is born: If NOT married to "Gilly told me that your child was born! Congradulations! I wish you told me that before so I can throw you a baby shower, but oh well~!" Circus line "Tomorrow the Circus will be in the square! How nostalgic~ It brings me back to the days when Gilly and I were little." Day Before the Moon Festival: After Marriage "Tomorrow is the Moon Festival~! I'm so excited!" Day OF the Moon Festival: After Marriage "The Moon Festival is tonight! I can't wait!" Full Moon Festival: After Marriage A festival to give thanks to the Harvest...we didn't have things like this in the city. While you were busy, I snuck over to Gilly and Uncle's place made these with them! Please eat and enjoy! Later Brrr~ It's getting cold! We should hurry home! Thanks for coming with me to the Full Moon Festival. We should do this again next year. kiss (Afterwards) The moon sure was beautiful, don't you think? Harvest Festival Line: After Marriage "I want to participate in the events, but I can't really cook all too well... But I'm sure you'll do great! I'll cheer you on if you decide to participate!" Day before Harmony Day: After Marriage "So Harmony Day Festival day is tomorrow...who am I giving cakes to? Teehee! star That'll be my little secret! heart" Giving Cake: "Here _____, I made this cake for you! I hope you love it!" Receiving Cake: "What? A cake for me? I'm so happy! Thank you! heart" Day Before Starry Night Festival: After Marriage "They don't have this sort of thing at the city also, so I'm really looking forward to it!" Day of Starry Night Festival: After Marriage "The Starry Night Festival is tonight. Back in the city, you can't see the stars because of all the city lights." Starry Night + Child(I decided to name the child Marisa) Emillia: Sorry to keep you waiting! It took us a while to get ready. Marisa: Mama said that girls need time to get look their best for the ones they love. Emillia: *blushes* A-Anyway, the stars look amazing, right? Marisa: I should choose my wish for the shooting star. Emillia: Ah, I almost forgot about making a wish! Well, not that I need to make a wish. ~star~ Marisa: Wow, there it goes! That's neat! Emillia: Gilly said that you have to say your wish 3 times when you see the shooting star. Wishing Game. If lost Emillia: Did you make a wish? You didn't? Don't worry, you can always try again next year! later Emillia:It's getting late. We should head home. Marisa: (sleepy) The shooting star is too fast for my wish... Emillia: (giggle) Teehee. I guess we'll have to come back again next year, then! Let's go home. After Starry Night Festival: After Marriage "That was fun! I can't wait for next year!" Winning the Foraging Contest: After Marriage "Congratulations on winning the Foraging Contest, ______! Keep up the good work!" Day Firefly Festival Before: '"The Firefly Festival is tomorrow near the waterwheel. Gilly and I usually go together when we were little, but I guess he grew out of that." '''Day of Firefly Festival (Before): '"The Firefly Festival is tonight. It's a really important day for Gilly and Uncle." 'Day of Firefly Festival (After): '"Whew! That was fun! I'm looking forward for next time!" '''Confession Scene: '''At the light house Emillia: *waves* You: *waves back* Emillia: "Hey, sorry! Did I keep you waiting?" You: *shake head* Emillia: "Really? Thank goodness, Gilly was holding me back, but I'm glad I made it in time." -both blush- Emillia: "S-So...I...called you here to tell you...something really important... So listen closely okay? I-I won't repeat myself. Okay here goes... I-I love you!" You: > I love you too! Emillia: -gasps- "R-Really?!" -she'll start crying- You: "?!" Emillia: "S-Sorry I'm so happy! I thought you'd reject me! Thank you for accepting my declaration of love!" -You and Emillia will kiss- Emillia: "Ah, it's gotten late hasn't it? Will you walk me home? After all, it's dangerous for a lady to wonder the streets at night." '''Proposal Scene: '''At Hamilton's House You: *show her the Blue feather* Emillia: *gasps* This!? Wait...let's go somewhere more private... -At the Church Grounds- Emillia: "T-This feather...Uncle has told me about this...Blue Feather... I-It's for proposing...right? You're proposing to...me? Are you sure?" You: >"I want you to be by my forever and ever." Emillia: *blushes* "...T-That's so sweet...Yes...I'll accept..._____....I love you..." -you both will kiss- '''Engagement Text: "N-Now every time I see you, my heart races to the point where I'm scared that it might burst!" After Wedding Ceremony Text "I'm so happy...we're now a family." "Let's do our best, ______. I love you." -Emillia kisses the MC- Honeymoon Scene: "Today just flew, didn't it?" -You nod- "It's sad that it's ending...I really enjoyed our time together. But that's okay, because I'll be returning home not by myself, but with you. I love you ____." -You and Emillia share a kiss- "Let's head home." Lunch Line: "_____! I made you a box lunch with all my heart! So eat it up, 'kay?" Random Lines: "Morning, _____!" "Before, I always reminisced about my past with Gilly and Uncle. But now my days are just filled with thoughts of you...*blushes*" "I never regretted the choices I've made to be with you." "Don't push yourself!." After Chores: "Did I do well? I'll do this as much as you want, just to make work easier for you!" Wanting a Child Scene: ''At Home'' Emillia: U-Um...____.... You: ? Emillia: W-well....gosh this is embarrassing...... W-Well...do you...want a child....? You: >Yes Emillia: R-Really? Me too! S-So let's ask the Goddess for a child! You: >Ask her Emillia: Well...I want a girl so I can pass down some of my clothings to her, but a boy would be nice! Well, let's wish hard and when the time comes let's do our best! Pregnant Line: "I'm a little nervous...but just the thought of starting a family with you gives me the strength!" Birth Scene: ''At home'' Emillia: *still in bed* ...... You: ! *runs to her side* Emillia: _____...i-it's time...! You: ! *nods* -At the hospital- Emillia: I-I'm a bit scared... But I'll do it for the sake of the three of us. You: *nods* Irene: It's almost time. You can wait out there. You: *nods* - In the lobby- You: *pacing back and forth for a while and stands by the desk* ..... > You'll hear a baby's cry You: ?! *rush into the room* -in the room- You: *happy to see the child and Emillia fine* Irene: It's a healthy boy/girl Emillia: I'm so glad the baby made it out safely...____, why don't you name our child...? -You name the child- Emillia: Marisa? Marisa...I love it... Irene: I had a baby crib sent to your house as a present. Sleep well tonight. -Irene leaves- Emillia: I wonder how our child will be...what do you think _____? You: Energetic/Gentle Emillia: Yeah...Energetic/Gentle's the best... Marisa, thank you for being born into this world... *falls asleep* Bringing your Child to Emillia: "Awww~ how cuuuute!"